Spine fusion procedures represent the state of the art treatment for intervertebral disc problems, which generally involve open surgery and the use of interbody fusion cages and spinal fixation systems to stabilize the fusion site.
Less invasive methods of performing interbody fusion have gained popularity in recent years due to deminished disruption of the body's tissues and lower blood loss during surgery, resulting in lower post-operative pain and faster recovery. Anterior lumbar interbody fusion (ALIF) procedures obviate the need to disrupt back muscles and liganients, but requires careful navigation around sensitive structures such as the aorta. Transforaminal lumbar interbody fusion (TLIF) procedures require only one incision made in the patient's back and involves placing a single fusion device obliquely into the disc space. Distraction of the disc space with subsequent decompression of nerve roots can be accomplished by rotating a device between the adjacent vertebrae. However, filling the space around the device with a material, e.g. bone graft, is difficult, time consuming and results in significant morbidity at the graft donor site.
Thus, there is a need for a method and a device that would minimize or overcome the above-referenced problems.